


There Are Flowers and There Are Rare Flowers

by biancadiangeno



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, solangelo, this is like the prequel to the first one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancadiangeno/pseuds/biancadiangeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One in the afternoon, Nico,” he mimicked in an awful impersonation of Will Solace. “Let’s have a date, Nico. Meet me in the amphitheater, Nico. I’m so fucking poor at time management, Nico.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Flowers and There Are Rare Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr drabble prompt #8: "Wanna bet?"

Nico tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly, half out of irritation, and half out of downright spite. It’s been approximately 47 minutes, 47  _goddamn_  minutes since  _he_  asked him to meet him at the amphitheater, and the blond medic was _still_ nowhere to be seen.

“One in the afternoon, Nico,” he mimicked in an awful impersonation of Will Solace. “Let’s have a date, Nico. Meet me in the amphitheater, Nico. I’m so _fucking_  poor at time management, Nico.”

He huffed and crossed his arms, grateful of the way Camp Half-Blood offered just the right amount of shade and the right amount of sunlight to pass through the magical atmosphere it sported. It would’ve been something of a cheer-me-up after a tiring day of training, but the fact that his boyfriend made him wait this long just made Nico’s day even more sour. Honestly, even if he had tons of things to do from both camps  _and_ the Underworld, Nico  _still_ found a way to be on time for their dates—which said enough about that one annoying son of Apollo.

So when the alleged boy strode calmly and casually towards him five minutes later, Nico fought the throw the rock his foot had been playing with at him. Instead, he gave one of his infamous glares. “And what, pray tell, caused you to be 52 minutes late to a call time  _you_ yourself made?”

Will beamed at him. “This new camper came along.”

“Were they injured?”

“Nope.”

“So why’d you take long?”

“Really wanted to see my glowing hair.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Sure. And it took you 52 minutes to show them?”

“Nah. But she was really chatty. Pretty cute kid, actually.”

“So while I was out here, waiting for you, you were gossiping—”

“She’s a Demeter kid, by the way.”

“Oh, so what, did you decide to grow an entire garden before meeting me, then?”

Will bit his lower lip to prevent the laugh escaping his throat. “She grows these really rare flowers. And I mean  _really_ rare. Even Katie’s awestruck by it.”

“So you decided to grow a garden with  _rare_  flowers before me—”

“Yes, and no.”

Before Nico could think of another snappy retort, Will produced a strange pink flower he sneakily hid behind his back, its layered petals imitating that of a rose, though it looked significantly more dazzling than any rose Nico had ever seen.

Will grinned cheekily at him, cheeks now tinted with a shade darker than the pinkness of the flower he was holding. “It’s called Middlemist Red, which is, uh, the rarest flower in the world apparently.” He scratched the back of his head, his confidence wavering slightly. “I asked her to grow me the one flower that’s hardest to find, and she gave me this. Took a really long time, but it turned out really beautiful so I guess…I hope it’s worth it.”

Nico blinked, gingerly taking the flower from his hands and silently rejoicing when it didn’t wilt at his touch.

“Now, I know what you’re gonna say,” Will stammered, trying to laugh out his sudden little fit of nervousness. “ _Oh, Will, you didn’t have to. Oh, Will, I love it. Oh, Will, it’s beautiful. Oh, Will, you’re too sweet. Oh, Will—_ ”

“Oh, Will, shut up.” Nico grinned and stood on his toes, placing a quick peck on Will’s lips as he clutched the flower tight, causing the boy to smile widely at him.

“Well, what can I say, I’m—”

“Still doesn’t make up for all my 52 fucking wasted minutes, though.”

“Aww, c’mon, Neeks, I was—”

“Honestly, you are the  _worst_ date-asker ever. When I ask you on dates, I always arrive on time!”

“I’m sorry! I was trying to be romantic and—”

“Hades, even a  _nymph_  in camp wouldn’t be so stupid enough to go out with you—”

Will faked a gasp. “Oh, now you’ve crossed the line, death breath—”

“Yeah, you heard me. Even a nymph, Will.  _Even. A. Nymph._ ”

As if on cue, a wandering dryad skipped by and blew kisses to every camper she came across, and an idea started forming in Will’s head.

“Wanna bet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at kiohne.tumblr.com for more PJO/HOO stuff (and if you want to request these fic drabbles)


End file.
